


Samael

by WhyWhyNot



Series: we all carry our deaths inside of us [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Stahl & Thane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matthew is adult now, still as strange andwrong, and trying to do what isright





	1. Stahl & Thane

"We should have stayed at L&Z."

Marci gives a disgusted look at the bare office and lack of client before going back to doing her nails with the free samples from the mall. She knows the look is lost on Tiger, but it still makes her feel better. 

"They were evil.  
\- So?  
\- I want to slowly destroy them until nothing is left, and I cannot, ethically and professionally, do it while working for them."

Really. He couldn't come with a better reason. 

"First, you don't always follow the rules of professional ethic, Tiger, and second, that's _your_ reason to leave, not _mine_.  
\- Turk. _Twice_."

Marci suppresses a wince to avoid spoiling her manicure. 

"You have a point, Tiger. Unfortunately."

Because as little as Marci cared about L&Z lack of morals, she believed Tiger when he told her they were linked to the _incidents_ with Turk.

That's not something she can let stand.


	2. Karen Page

Karen wasn’t expecting the lawyers.

To be honest, if she had been expecting lawyers at all, which she wasn’t, she wouldn’t have expected them to be like this.

The woman one is, for lack of a better word, a shark. Impeccably dressed in pearly grey formal wear, with high heels so sharp she could use them to stab a man and teeth so white they seem unreal. A. Shark.

(The glitter nail polish makes for an unexpected contrast.)

The man is… Stranger. For one, he has the most startling shade of copper red hair she’s ever seen, and a heavy-looking bun. For two, he’s wearing oversized round sunglasses, dark enough to appear solid black in the dim light. And finally, there’s something unsettling about him, something about how he seems to always be looking beside her instead of at her while still always knowing where she is, about how he barely seems to use his cane to move, about the way his smile seems just a bit too sharp, the way he plays with a pair of silver coins.

(Is that ableist? Not the smile, but the moving and knowing where people are bit. She doesn’t want to be ableist.)

Marci Stahl. Matthew Thane.

Lawyers since two days ago.

(Aren’t lawyers supposed to be liars? Because these ones seem too honest for their own good.)

They believe her. That’s good.

(They get her out. Not before a cop tries to kill her in her cell, but they get her out.)

Maybe she has a chance to survive this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the title of the first chapter since I remembered that Matt's family name in this verse is Thane, not Murdock.


	3. Viorica

In law school, Marci thought Matthew Thane was creepy.

Not a creep. He didn’t make her uncomfortable that way. Just creepy.

Most students thought he was creepy because he always knew things he shouldn’t, moved like if he wasn’t blind, smiled like if he wasn’t fully human. Because the one time his glasses fell his eyes were all burned skin and red sclerotic and misty cataract.

Marci thought he was creepy because he was clever and dangerous and she didn’t know what he wanted.

\---

Of course, figuring Thane out was further complicated by Foggy-bear’s absolute freak out whenever he was mentioned.

“Marci, this dude is a wolf! He’s going to eat me whole!”

She always rolled her eyes at this complaint.

“The only one who will eat you, Foggy-bear, is _me_.”

\---

The first inkling Marci gets about what Matthew Thane _is_ , indirectly comes from Viorica.

Viorica, who has been having headaches.

At first, they didn’t notice. Then, they dismissed it as stress, or bad days, and then, it just became a part of life, something that came and went like taxes and periods.

And _then_ , Thane came to Marci after one of their common classes, and told her to take Viorica to the hospital.

“She needs a scanner.”

Thane kept insisting until she fold, until Viorica fold, and the girl ended sitting on a dorm room floor with the test results.

There’s a deadly tumor in her head, and it’s inoperable.


	4. Claire Temple

Mike showing up in the middle of the night with two broken fingers and impressive bruises was unexpected until he told her he went in a fist fight with human traffickers.

That he knows where she lives, however, is pretty creepy.

“Did you follow me?  
\- No! Of course not!  
\- Then how do you know where I live?”

He looks uncomfortable. Embarrassed, even.

“I, uh, smelled you? And followed your voice?”

He barely flinchs when she straightens his fingers, and she can’t help her begrudging respect.

(She thinks it would probably be easier if she could choose between hating him and liking him.)

“Can I at least know why you were fighting human traffickers?”

There’s steel in his voice as he answers.

“They kidnapped a kid to drag me out. I made my opinion on this as clear as I could.  
\- Is the kid safe ?  
\- Yes. He is.”

Claire ends wrapping his fingers in silence.

(It would be easier if she couldn’t understand what he does. If she could just see him as a monster.)


	5. Simon Palmer

Simon Palmer is holding his son.

He’s so relieved he could cry.

(Not two hours ago, he was trying to come to term with the chance that he could never do it again.)

The man who brought Will back is handing him a strip of paper. There’s a phone number on it, in a childish handwriting with an oddly uneven size.

“My number. I don’t think they will come back, but call me if they do.”

(The voice is strange, too high, and seem to come from the light bulb rather than from the man.) 

The man makes to leave, but Simon stops him.

“Wait! What do I call you?”

He seems to hesitate.

“Samael. You can call me Samael.”


	6. Thane

Two days after getting the news from Viorica, Marci goes to see Thane.

“You knew.”

It’s half question, half not. Thane doesn’t stop playing with his coins, these two silver coins he always seems to have between his fingers.

“Yes.”

His voice is artificially flat.

“Can you… Can you do anything?”

This time, Thane hesitates.

“… Yes. I can. But I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is.


	7. Josie’s

Matty is back to her bar, with his shark of a partner and a pretty blonde woman.

(Karen, he says, our new secretary, he says, and she remembers the strange little boy who played darts with his sister while his father drank with friends.)

(That was before, of course. Before Timothy died and left him alone, before Lesly went batshit and left him blind, before the state took him and left him sisterless.)

(Before he clawed his way to Columbia, to the bar, to his very own law firm.)

“Hey, Josie, it’s nice to see you again!”

(It’s nice to see him doing so well.)

“Flattery won’t get you credit, Thane.”

He smiles wider.


	8. Elena Cardenas

Elena hopes the lawyers will take her case.

She doesn’t have a lot of money. Not enough for a fancy law firm. Probably not even enough for a not-so-fancy one.

(She’s not going to let that stop her. It’s her _home_ , they can’t make her leave.)

There are two lawyers, and a secretary.

(The secretary is blonde and pretty, with a big, radiant smile and a hesitant Spanish.)

(The first partner is blonde too, and the kind of beautiful who eat her enemies alive and uses their spines to clean her teeth.)

(The second partner is blind, with incredible copper hair, and every time she looks at him she feels a shiver run down her back. Unfortunately, he’s the only one to be fluent in Spanish.)

Elena pushes the discomfort in the back of her mind. _Senor_ Thane has been nothing but perfectly polite, kind and respectful.

They’re new. They’re very, very new, and it may mean they won’t be able to help her, but it also means she has a chance to hire them for her price range.

She hopes they will take her case.

She hopes they will win.

(She doesn’t want to leave her home.)


	9. Chapter 9

Samael, par Gustave Doré

**Author's Note:**

> • Yes, Marci and Matt are opening a firm together. 
> 
> • The reason Foggy isn't Matt's best friend is that they were attributed different roommates. They only know each other as 'Marci's creepy friend'.
> 
> • Foggy is creeped out by Matt because Matt is creepy. Matt is creeped out by Foggy because 'this level of cheerfulness is entirely unnatural, Marci'. Marci is very amused.
> 
> • The Turk Barrett incident, will be detailed later, as well as the origins of Matt and Marci's friendship
> 
> • Yes, Marci calls Matt 'Tiger'


End file.
